Worth Waiting For
by SilverHazel96
Summary: And she would give him her heart. and let him keep it forever. Because he was her protector when she was scared. And she would always love him. Always,no matter what. OneShot. Sequel to "Worth Living For". Sasu/Saku


-Worth Waiting for-

By: SilverHazel96

I loved him since day one.

Since that day in grade school when I walked into the class and bumped into him like an idiot.

And then started apologizing like one.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!_

I must have sounded like a complete retard. Blushing like that. And with my hair color, blushes are really unfortunate. They make me look like cotton candy. And it's really embarrassing, mind you. Especially when you're little. And standing in front of what seemed like an angel in the eyes of a child.

He looked at me for a second and then smirked a little.

He was so beautiful, I couldn't believe he was looking at me.

_Be my friend._

And at that time, I was too shocked to even answer him.

He was beautiful, and strong, and …his eyes. They're my favorite part of his body. His eyes.

..or maybe his heart.

I nodded like a stupid brain damaged fangirl.

and then he just had to go ahead and say it.

_Chuckle. _

_You're annoying._

_But in a good way._

And BAM..

I knew I would be in love forever.

And _why, sasuke._

Why did you steal my heart when I had no chance of even defending myself..

No questions asked.

.

.

.

He was the most popular boy in school.

Not at all surprising.

He was handsome, smart, and had a certain charm that you could easily misunderstand as arrogance, but it was a lovely combination nonetheless.

And girls would fall at his feet, asking him out on dates, begging him to come to their parties.

And he'd say no.

Why? They would ask.

_I'm hanging out with Sak._

And every day, I would fall just a little bit harder.

Just a little bit deeper in love with him.

And it's okay, I told myself.

To be the one who was allowed to jump on his back and not be pushed off immediately.

To be the one he would smile for. Laugh for, even, if I was really funny.

Or really stupid.

To be the one he would protect, hold to his side, glare at other boys for, kiss on the cheek, take home with him..

It's okay to be so madly in love with him that I couldn't even see straight.

It's okay..

Because to him,

I'm special.

And special is all I ever wanted to be.

.

.

.

There's a new guy at school. He's sort of cute I suppose.

I talked to him between classes. He seems sweet enough.

Not as straight forward as others are.

Maybe I'll like him, as a friend.

But I will never want it to turn into anything more than that.

Because for me,

There's only Sasuke.

He has my heart now and forever.

And I'm so happy..

.

.

.

I saw him kissing another girl today after school.

They were in the parking lot, behind some cars.

They didn't think anyone would see them.

And I wouldn't have either, except me and Sasuke were supposed to meet there so he could take me home.

So I stood there, watching.

Just…watching.

He had his arms around her in a way that couldn't be considered innocent. Almost gripping her in a way.

And her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck…the way I always wanted to wrap mine around him.

And I felt something break inside of me.

Shatter, shatter, shatter.

Surprisingly,

There were no tears. I didn't feel the grip around my throat that I was expecting.

Just numbness.

I watched them, and as the seconds ticked by, I felt the numbness consume me.

Take me in.

Swallow me whole.

And it was okay, I thought…

Because even if I was special..

He would never hold me like that. Never hold me close to his body.

He would never kiss me the way he was kissing her.

And _why, sasuke. _

What did she have that I didn't.

What could she give you that I couldn't.

I turned around. A soft smile on my lips.

It was not okay.

It was not okay how he had my heart screaming out in agony.

It was not okay how he couldn't see the tears finally streaming down my face without me even noticing.

It was not okay how he would never know that he broke my heart in a way that no other ever could.

I would never tell him about this day.

So I walked away…

_and missed the way he shoved her off of him a minute afterwards…_

and never told him about the incident.

_and missed the way he looked at her with disgust…_

Never told him how his love felt like a curse after that day.

_and missed the way he looked around, waiting for a flower to walk home. _

Because he had my heart…

And I was watching him shatter it under his feet.

.

.

.

We started going out.

He's a good guy.

And what started out as a simple way to waste my time, slowly turned into something more.

Something serious.

I guess you would say I loved him…

I would have given him my heart.

But it wasn't mine to give away anymore.

.

.

.

I hated myself for running to him.

To his apartment.

Of all places.

He opened the door and I stared at him.

God, I loved him.

I felt a new pain rise within my chest and knew it had nothing to do with my recent break up.

And everything to do with the man standing in front of me.

So I threw myself in his arms, sobbing.

I cried and cried because _why, sasuke._

Why couldn't you have chosen me instead.

Why couldn't you see me in a way other than a friend.

You and your god forsaken rules. I hate your rules.

The rules that you would never break.

Never.

Not even for me.

And I'm hurting, burning, and _why, sasuke._

Why couldn't you let me love you.

Why couldn't you let me give you everything I had to offer and more, I would've given my life for you.

I would've given you everything, until I had nothing left to give.

I would have stayed with you no matter what.

But that wasn't enough, was it..

I wasn't enough.

So I cried in his arms, clutching his shirt and holding him as close as physically possible.

Because this would be the only time when I'd have an excuse to hold him like this.

After this, I would have to move on..

After this..

I would walk away.

And leave my heart with him where it always has been.

And _why, sasuke._

I would've loved you so much.

.

.

.

I kissed him when he said he loved me.

And he kissed me back.

And I knew I would have to leave him.

Because _why, sasuke._

Why go so far as to lie to me.

Did I really seem that desperate, that hungry for your love?

Because I know I am..

But I thought I had hidden it so well.

Why go so far as to show up in my home, look me in the eyes,

And lie like you mean it?

I kissed him.

Because god, I loved him so much.

And I felt him hold me close to him, the way he had held her. Maybe tighter.

Maybe more loving.

I would let myself be the fool for once.

Let myself believe his touches and kisses that were meant to make me feel better.

Because he had sworn he would protect me.

And you were doing just that, weren't you sasuke.

You were protecting me from my own heartache.

So I held him close, whispering "thank you"s in his ear because oh god, sasuke..

I loved you so much.

_Thank you…for caring enough to lie._

.

.

.

I saw him again when I was in the park.

I was holding Kai in my arms and was stroking her hair.

And I saw him.

And it took my breath away.

He smirked.

I smiled.

And it felt like school again.

I wanted to laugh and wrap my arms around him and tell him all about my day.

But I couldn't do that anymore, could i.

And _why, sasuke._

Why did you take yourself away from me.

It's a wonder how I could be so heartbroken about losing something that I never had in the first place.

And I saw him looking at Kai.

And I couldn't help but wonder.

Would you be a good father, if I was a good mother for your child?

Would you get annoyed at how pink her hair is and how green her eyes are and how much she looks like her mama?

Would you hold her close and protect her like you wanted to protect me, once?

Would we be a happy family?

Yes, we would.

And _why, sasuke._

Why didn't you let us have that life. That child. That love.

I wanted it.

But I guess you didn't.

So I smiled.

Apologizing in a way.

_I'm sorry, sasuke._

_For loving you too much._

_Caring about you too deeply._

_For not being good enough._

_I'm so sorry.._

_I wasn't good enough._

And he smirked.

That was his answer.

And it meant the world to me.

I let myself smile and drown in his love.

I would always burn for him.

And my heart…

It's not even here anymore.

I left it somewhere next to all the other hearts that he had stolen.

But mine would beat the hardest for him.

Love him the most.

Because even though he never loved me..

I was always special to him.

And special is all I ever wanted to be.

And yes…

Maybe it is all okay..

Because in this world..

In this world full of pretenses and words that cannot be said..

He is the only thing worth waiting for.

**The End.**

**A/N. **just had to do one in sakura's POV too.

I love it myself.

Please review.

Thank you for reading.

Lots Of Love,

-Hazel


End file.
